In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,361, issued on Oct. 3, 1995, entitled "Sequential Bow," the bow included a hand held riser having a limb pivotally mounted on each end of the riser. Each limb including an inner section, an intermediate section and an outer section of different degrees of flexibility. A support member is mounted on each end of the risers in a position to engage the intermediate section of each of the limbs. A bow string is attached to the outer ends of the limbs so that the outer section of the limbs will be drawn together rearwardly of the support members to form a recurve in the inner section of the limb.